Donna “the Dead” Kinkaid
Donna is the reincarnation of Emiliy’s lost lover from a former life. History While the other syrens folks were major league heroes donna’s mom was a scientist. She used in a small company town called squirrel town. Right up until the day when it.was nuked, on account of this black-ops program that Donna’s mother was working on a virus that had the power to augment the human t-cell regeneration factor. Something went wrong and the virus got loose. Turned most people into zombies walking corpses who mindlessly attack normal people. When Donna arrived home she found zombie chewing on the body of her aunt frieda who was plenty dead by that point. She tried to fight the Zombie off but it was just too strong and then he bit her on the shoulder. That’s when guys in armored gear broke in and killed the Zombie. Then took her away to a lab complex near the center of the town. Donna died on the examination table only instead of reviving as a zombie her soul was instantly whisked away by lady death. Lady Death was furious about the virus Donna’s mother created so she wanted Donna to find her mother and convey a message. So Donna wound up back in her old body. B ut there was something different about her this time. She later found out that she was now a lot stronger that before and immune to their bites and that she healed fast if injured. She managed to fight her way down to the lab where her mother had barricaded herself. Still alive and horrified at what her virus was doing to the whole city. They were reunited and Donna told her Lady Death’s message. Donna’s mother figured out that the virus coupled with the experimental antidote that was fed to Donna through the IV had somehow bonded with her genetic code. She had the secret to an effective antidote in her bloodstream and with it her mother synthesized a serum that could be used to neutralize her own creation. But her corporate bosses weren’t interested in saving people. They saw the serum as a means on controlling the virus. Which they wanted to use as a weapon. Donna’s mother died trying to defend her and Donna in a fit of rage tore into them with a strength that was inhuman. Bullets couldn’t stop her. Even the germ-mutated beast they sent after her could only slow her down. Donna was able to get her mothers serum to some friends of her’s who were able to use it to end the plague that the virus was causing and in doing so Donna managed to bring down the leadership of the parasol corporation. Powers and Abilities Powers Immortality: Donna is effectively immortal and will not age beyond her current form. The cells of her body are not alive, and are not subject to cellular mitosis, which usually accompanies growth in normal human organisms. Since the she isn't technically "alive", she is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Superhuman Strength: Donna is superhumanly strong. The virus enhanced her body's physical strength to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. At her peak, she can lift about 10 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Donna’s musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At her peak, she can exert herself for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Donna's body is somewhat more durable and resistant to physical injury and pain than the body of an ordinary human. Firearms can injure her depending upon the range and caliber of the weapon, but she still possesses a greater resistance against bullets than an ordinary human. She is also capable of withstanding much greater impact forces than an ordinary human without sustaining injury. She can withstand impacts that would cripple or kill an ordinary human with only mild discomfort. Total Cellular Regeneration: Donna, if injured, is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue to a degree far beyond that of a normal human. Injuries such as bullet wounds and severe burns can fully heal within minutes to a few hours. She can, even regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. Abilities A seasoned veteran of many a grim and harrowing adventure. She is both a fighter and a lover of her own gender. Paraphernalia Equipment Amulet of Protection Weapons ' Sword of Endings:' Sword of endings nevermore, slices at to the very core. Dead or living count of four. It cuts clean through to the bone and finds the marrow of your enemies. It can turn the undead into dust if you will but will it, or revive that which once was living or send the dead back to their grave and transmigrate their souls to the afterlife. Category:Centurian Blues Category:Syrens